1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices include various protection units for protecting the electronic devices from external physical and chemical impacts.
As the areas of these electronic devices increase, attempts to improve, modify or change the protection units are made to solve problems caused by the increase in the areas of the electronic devices or meet various requirements of consumers.
However, these attempts cannot solve the problems or satisfy the requirements.